nintendopowerfandomcom-20200213-history
Nintendo Power vol. 250
Nintendo Power vol. 250 was the 250th issue of Nintendo and also was the January issue of 2010. It's cover was all Nintendo heroes they loved or Mega Man 10. Here's a list of the things they love: Favorite Heroes: 1.Mario {Super Mario series} 2.Link {The Legend of Zelda series} 3.Samus Aran {Metroid series} 4.Mega Man {Mega Man series} 5.Luigi {Super Mario series} 6.Sonic the Hedgehog {Sonic the Hedgehog series} 7.Simon Belmont {Castlevania series} 8.Donkey Kong {Donkey Kong Country series} 9.Pikachu {Pokemon series} 10.Professor Layton {Professor Layton series} 11.Phoenix Wright {Ace Attorney series} 12.Little Mac {Punch Out series} 13.Viewtiful Joe {Viewtiful Joe series} 14.Leon S. Kennedy {Resident Evil series} 15.Travis Touchdown {No More Heroes series} 16.Earthworm Jim {Earthworm Jim series} 17.Bill Rizer {Contra series} 18.Fox McCloud {Star Fox series} 19.Kirby {Kirby series} 20.Captain Falcon {F Zero series} Favorite Villains: 21.Ganon {The Legend of Zelda series} 22.Bowser {Super Mario series} 23.Kefka Palazzo {Final Fantasy series} 24.Dr. Wily {Mega Man series} 25.Fawful {Mario and Luigi series} 26.Ridley {Metroid series} 27.Dr. Robotnik {Sonic the Hedgehog series} 28.Donkey Kong {Mario vs Donkey Kong series} 29.Albert Wesker {Resident Evil series} 30.Dracula {Castlevania series} Wonderful Worlds: 31. Mushroom Kingdom {Super Mario series} 32. Hyrule {The Legend of Zelda series} 33. Planet Zebes {Metroid series} 34. Your Town {Animal Crossing series} 35.Metro City {Metro City series} Future Fashion: 37.Zero Suit Samus {Metroid series} Three Metroid Escape Minutes: 38. Minute 3:00:00 39. Minute 2:00:00 40. Minute 1:00:00 Robotic Operating Buddy: 41.Robotic Operating Buddy {Gyromite series} Favorite Weapons & Power Ups: 42.Spread Gun {Contra} 43.Master Sword {The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past} 44.Bionic Arm {Bionic Commando} 45.Mega Mushroom {New Super Mario Bros.} 46.Metal Blade {Mega Man 2} 47.Raccoon Suit {Super Mario Bros 3} 48.Options {Gradius} 49.Vampire Killer {Super Castlevania IV} 50.Smash Ball {Super Smash Bros Brawl} 51.Golden Gun {GoldenEye 007} 52. Chainsaw {MadWorld} 53.Ice Beam {Metroid} 54. Mario's butt {Dance Dance Revolution Mario Mix} Sevenn Tetris Shapes: 55. T Block 56.L Block 57. S Block 58. Reverse L Block 59. O Block 60. Z Block Innovative Controllers 61.Nintendo Entertainment System controller {first control pad, first start, and select buttons.} 62. Super Nintendo Entertainment Controller {first control pad, first with four face buttons.} 63. Nintendo 64 controller {first Rumble Pak via expansion port, first trigger, first analog stick.} 64. Nintendo GameCube Controller {first two click shoulder buttons} 65. Wii Remote {first infrared pointer, first speaker, first motion controller} Weirdos 66.Birdo 67.Tingle 68.Wario Favorite Endings: 69. Astro Boy: Omega Factor 70.Final Fantasy VI 71. Professor Layton and the Curious Village 72. Chrono Trigger 73. Prince of Persia: Sands of Time 74. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker 75. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess 76. Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days 77.Klonoa 78 No More Heroes Mustached Characters 79. Mario 80. Luigi 81. Wario 82. Dr. Wily 83. Mike Haggar 84. Dr. Robotnik 85. Henry Hatsworth Ninjas 86. Cyborg Ninja 87.Shadow {Final Fantasy} 88. Ryu {Ninja Gaiden} 89.Michelangelo 90.Rapheel 91.Donatello 92. Leonardo Mustachioed Ninja 93. Ebisumaru {AKA Dr. Yang} Favorite Multiplayer Games 94. Super Smash Bros. series 95. Mario Kart series 96.GoldenEye 007 97.Wii Sports series 3-D Trailblazers 98. Super Mario 64 99. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time The Opera Scene 100. The Opera Scene {Final Fantasy VI} Pink characters 101. Little Mac {in jumpsuit} 102. Kirby Konami Code 103. Konami Code Buried Hatchets 104. SEGA Genesis 105. NeoGeo 106.TurboGrafx16 107. Commodore 64 108. SEGA Master System 109. Arcade {they explain that they listed it simply because they like VCA} Eight Robot Masters 110. Bubble Man 111. Air Man 112. Wood Man 113. Crash Man 114. Metal Man 115.Quick Man 116.Flash Man 117. Heat Man Favorite Quotes 118."Do a barrel roll!" {Star Fox 64} 119."A Winner is You." {Pro Wrestling} 120. "I Am Error" {Zelda II} 121. "Fight, Mega Man! For Everlasting Peace!" {Mega Man} 122. "Uh Oh! This Truck has started to move!" {Metal Gear} 123. "Thank you Mario, but our princess is in another castle." {Super Mario Bros} 124. "I feel asleep." {Metal Gear} 125. "Join the Nintendo Fan Club today, Mac!" {Pro Wrestling}